Crystal Clear
by draurora17
Summary: A fun, slightly pointless, slashy, lemony one-shot. William T. Spears, an unruly Ronald Knox, and an office desk... Any ideas? :P


**Just a slashy drabble about William and Ronald, because there really aren't enough out there! Quite OOC, but I can't help it. I did a drawing to go with this fic, which is up on DeviantArt. Address = http:/ zandra17 . deviantart . com /art/ Crystal-Clear-262325634 (just take out the spaces). Both this fic and the drawing are dedicated to Enchanter X (sorry, I cannot do links to save my life!), whose fic "About the Weather" I totally fell in love with. Go read and review it because it's amazing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Dray xx**

"Ronald knox!" barked William as he walked into the main office.

A pair of bright green eyes snapped to William's own as the young shinigami turned to face his superior.

"The number of deaths in the Glasgow area does not match the number of souls collected."

"Yep."

William raised his eyebrow and Ronald slumped onto the edge of the desk in front of him with a downhearted sigh.

"I'm just not suited to deskwork..."

"So I can see, your desk is a mess. You don't take care of your designated area on the surface either. The deadline for that report is tomorrow, by the way."

"What? I thought we had another week!"

"During which time you would still not have done the work anyway. A shinigami who cannot discipline himself to complete paperwork is useless. You have an extra day before I want to see the report on my desk. Do I make myself clear?" William was checking his clipboard.

"Yes sir." Knox's despondent tone made William look up at him. The older shinigami's ice heart melted a little when he saw that the boy's eyes were shining with desperately held back tears.

"Ronald..."

Knox looked up at the softly-spoken use of his first name.

"Crystal clear sir." Ronald blinked the tears away, stood up straight and saluted.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing sir."

"Don't make me order you to tell me."

Ronald sighed. "I really am useless. I shouldn't be in the academy, they should have failed me and done us all a favour..."

"Ronald..." William's stern voice shook the young shinigami out of his self-pity, "You are by no means the worst shinigami in this institution. You are just a little..."

"Useless?"

"Disorganised. You will improve with time."

"But what if I don't?" Knox insisted.

William surveyed the boy. He still had the passion of youth, the will to be independent. William had never been like that, even when he was training in the academy. He smiled.

"I envy you, Knox."

Ronald was so surprised he could only manage a quietly squeaked "Why?"

"Because you have so much fire, so much potential. It's a little wild at the moment, but properly harnessed it could serve you well. You will be very powerful one day."

"You think so?"

"I know it."

Ronald went pink and looked pleased. "Thank you sir, for making me feel better."

"I mean every word." William adjusted his glasses, and the next thing he knew there was a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against his own.

"What on earth?" He tried to pull back, but Ronald's hands gently wrapped around the base of his jaw and the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He struggled for a moment, his indignant protests muffled against Ronald's skilled mouth, before relaxing. There were a few seconds where William stood immobile and Ronald was afraid that he was about to be killed by his boss, and then an invisible barrier seemed to break. A powerful arm wound its way around Ronald's waist, pulling his body flush against the older shinigami's and trapping him there. William threaded the fingers of his other hand through the messy ginger hair and kissed the boy back, pushing his tongue in to explore. This elicited a wanton moan from Knox, who could do little else other than hold on tight while William took over. The taller shinigami pushed Ronald back into the desk and then lowered him onto the surface, not breaking the kiss. Knox pushed his hips up against William's, making him growl quietly into Ronald's mouth.

"This," breathed William tersely against the smooth skin of the younger reaper's neck, "Should not be happening." he pulled his scythe out with one hand and deftly flicked the door locked with it, while undoing Knox's tie with the other hand.

"No it shouldn't," agreed Knox, hooking a finger behind William's tie and pulling him closer, "And it's entirely my fault - I told you I should have been thrown out."

"If it were entirely your fault, I would have fired you and walked away already."

"That's... Reassuring..." but Knox had no time to think about it as William licked a trail from his collarbone to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Every muscle in Ronald's body stopped working for a second, and William let go of him and stepped back. The younger shinigami froze in fear that he would leave, but when he looked up into his superior's face he found raw lust and a softness that he had never seen in the stern features before.

"Get them off." William commanded.

Knox instantly obeyed, hastily pulling off clothes until he was naked from the waist down.

"That will do." William grabbed the collar of Knox's jacket and swept in for another searing kiss. The younger reaper pulled himself together enough to undo William's belt and unzip his trousers. Annoyed at not being entirely in control, the older shinigami grabbed Knox's wrists, pushed him back down onto the desk, and held the boy's arms above his head with one hand. Kissing Knox firmly, he positioned himself and pushed very slowly into him. He stopped so as not to cause undue pain but soon Knox was writhing underneath him. He started to move again, and the younger shinigami wrapped his legs around William's hips. The taller reaper let go of Knox's wrists and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, lifting his back off the desk. Knox responded by putting one arm around William's shoulders and threading his fingers through the ebony hair. William kissed Ronald and started a rhythm, pushing in and out, getting faster and faster until they were both close to the edge. Knox tightened his grip around William's shoulders, burying his forehead in the crook of his superior's neck and quietly chanting William's name over and over. Usually, the ginger hair tickling the older shinigami's cheek would annoy him, but now it only made the sensation of holding Knox in his arms more real. As he brought them both over the edge, William kissed the messy hair as he let the waves of pleasure wash over him. When it was over, he gathered his strength and lay Knox down gently on the desk. He pulled out, cleaned them both and zipped himself up, turning to search for the belt that Knox had thrown aside earlier.

"Looking for something?" Knox, miraculously, had already replaced his pants and trousers, although his shirt was still untucked and his tie was on the floor. He waved William's belt in the air and smiled, walking forwards and kneeling down in front of his superior. He threaded the belt around William's waist and did it up neatly, standing up and using the belt to pull his boss back in for a quick, soft kiss. William grabbed Knox's chin gently and deepened the kiss. When it ended Ronald stepped back, grinning, and licked his lips.

"That's not very attractive." William commented, finding his voice again.

"Oh really?" Knox said dryly, raising a mischievous eyebrow at him.

The older shinigami's eyes clouded over with lust again, but outwardly he remained stoic.

"I believe you have paperwork to do. When you are finished, bring the reports to my office. No later than six o'clock, do I make myself clear?"

Ronald saluted, grinning.

"Crystal clear, sir." 


End file.
